


Hell's Angel (A Loki X Reader Fanfiction)

by S0N9_M1N0 (shawtymiamor)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtymiamor/pseuds/S0N9_M1N0
Summary: "Thor, you know very well I cannot join your... band of costumed heroes." Scoffing, you turn away from the pleading god."Would it help if I said it was an emergency?" He tries weakly."No.""Would it help if I said it had something to do with Loki?"Your neck snaps up and you stare at him in disbelief, eyes huge."What's the emergency?"





	1. Chapter 1

 

You yawn as you roll out from the underside of the car.

It's eleven in the afternoon, and you've been working on this car all day: so for about four hours. Breakfast was a day ago, and you still haven't eaten lunch.

Hungry, but you have to keep working.

Dry scrubbing your face with your filthy, probably oil stained hands, you propel yourself out and pull yourself up.

This life seems to suit you quite well so far: sometimes at night you'll get flashes of their faces, begging you to come back, saying they don't mind, but you know they will. And you know you can't go back.

It's only a matter of time, anyway.

Grabbing a cup from the nearest table, you fill it with water and chug it down while wiping a trail of sweat. You decide not to have lunch either: dinner will just be a quick sandwich. Your time is too packed for meals.

Plus, this is fun. Way more fun than what you used to do, risking your life and putting everyone else in danger. Way more fun, especially since  _he_ left.

Putting down the cup, you survey the place once more. Dimly lit, at the edge of a populated enough city, blinking neon lights that seem to attract more customers. It's nothing like those old gang hideouts, though, as it's much more sanitary and useful. Gangs seem to think so too.

Though that might be because of that last time you sent away a gang member with a bullet to the ass.

You shake your head softly at the memory and slick back your short hair with grease, the goggles around your neck clanking as you duck back down. One of your many cotton MIT tees, old and faded, has car oil painted all over it and flaps over your fit, slender frame, the edge just touching past your waist.

Biting back another yawn, you check yourself in the mirror before going straight back to work, snapping your goggles onto your kaleidoscopic eyes. You know you can't keep living like this- eating one or two meals a day when all you do is exercise and work, have bare amounts of sleep, and not leave your house, but it's only been about half an year and you can probably last another. It's not good for your body, but whatever.

"P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S?"

That- that stands for Perhaps Really Intelligent, Not Considering Essential Super Smartness. It's a stupid name, you know- but you had to fit something to those letters.

It reminds you of what he used to call you.

"Yes, Miss (L/N)?"

"Can you turn on my playlist, YES? I feel in the mood for loud songs."

"Of course, Miss. Should I also get you a microphone, considering you always yell out the lyrics?"

"What?" Then it clicks. You shouldn't have given your self-built AI system a sense of humor. "Oh, no, it's okay. Cheeky little shit, aren't you?"

"Should I remind you, by your own orders, to watch your language?"

"Ugh." Pinching the bridge of your nose, you sigh deeply. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Playlist YES, coming on."

Music immediately begins blasting on the studio and you hum along to the lyrics as your skilled hands work across car after car after car.

 

_FIRE oh_

_FIRE oh eh oh_

You follow along to the lyrics, your smooth singing voice synchronized against the steady beat of the music, and glance up at the clock. It's already twelve past.

The Korean ceases and still humming, you slam the hood of the car shut. It's a typical work day, music and everything.

_I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride_

_Taking my time on my ride_

At least, until the songs take a too literal turn.

As you glance out of the window, you see thunder and lightning crumble across the whole place. The storm follows and you blink in surprise.

Either it's that there's a storm, which isn't that possible since it rarely ever even rains in this fucking place, much less storm.

But the other option: it's way more impossible.

You're overthinking this. This doesn't mean anything.

Turning away, you call out, "Princess, turn the music up a notch." The already loud music boosts up and screams in your ears, effectively blocking out the thundering.

"Woah." You shake your head.

_I've been thinking too much_

_I've been thinking too much_

_Help me_

"Princess." You call out one more time, after glancing at the window and spotting the storm growing bigger.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Pull out the weather forecast for today. Be a dear and read it to me."

"The weather forecast states that the whole day will be sunny and clear, with not a single cloud in the sky."

Looking out of the window, you frown. The second option is coming closer and closer, isn't it?

"Miss (L/N), there's someone at your door."

You snort, smoothing back your already slicked hair. "Don't be crazy. Who would be at the door in the middle of a-"

Shortly after, you're cut off by three loud bangs on the door, the force nearly shaking the whole house.

"-storm?" Your words trail off. "I'll get it."

"When do I ever get the door for you, Miss (L/N)?" The AI system responds, and you snort, patting the wall before striding over to the door and wrenching it open with a rather hasty, "Who is it?"

"Lady (Y/N)." Thor bows and takes your hand, kissing it.

You nearly lose it right there.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What the actual _fuck?"_

Thor blinks and stands himself back upright, his huge form towering over you but not the least intimidating.

"Mind your language, Miss (L/N)." Your AI reminds.

The blond man says something before you realize the music's too loud.

"Princess, turn off the music for me," You instruct, and it obeys. The blare ceases.

Thor raises an eyebrow but doesn't question the name.

"May I come in, Lady (Y/N)?" He asks and you snap out of your surprise, shaking your head.

You open the door and step aside, letting him in. "Of course, I- I didn't expect you, Thor."

"Of course you did not, fair lady." He bellows a throaty laugh. "I remember from our days we were both rather daft."

"Shut up, I was not daft!" You chastise and lead him over to a clean table, pulling up two chairs with a flick of your hand. "Here, have a seat."

"Thank you." He bows again and sits down.

Plopping yourself down on your own chair, you sigh. "What brings you here, Thor?"

"Ah, yes, about that..." He shifts uncomfortably, and your eyes narrow as you sense that something is wrong. "Would it convince you if I said I had missed you too much?"

"I didn't realize you felt anything other than anger and happiness." You joke, although you of all people should know full well that it's not true. "Do you have an actual reason other than that?"

"Erm..." He sets his hammer, Mjolnir, on the table and you wince as the furniture creaks unstably. "Perhaps."

"You're not really the best liar, Thor." Grimacing as you realize you've been talking about liars. "Both of us know _he_ was the better liar. Always."

Thor nods, letting out a little wince at his mention. "Ah, yes, about that... could we possibly discuss this over a drink?"

"I don't have drinks, Thor." You sigh. "Unless you want water. Remember how I'm _nonalcoholic?"_

"Yes." He winces a little more and you feel an urge to laugh and scream at the same time.

"I'm serious, Thor, what do you want?"

He sighs, probably deciding to rip the plaster off quickly. "I need your... help to go catch a man."

Processing his words, you finally get it and scowl, standing up.

"Thor, you know very well I cannot join your... band of costumed heroes." Scoffing, you turn away from the pleading god.

"Would it help if I said it was an emergency?" He tries weakly.

"No."

"Would it help if I said it had something to do with Loki?"

Your neck snaps up and you stare at him in disbelief, eyes huge.

"What's the emergency?"

Loki.

You can't help but feel desperate, angry and happy at the same time. You put yourself in a taboo, but for him, you're willing to break it.

For him and him only.

"Ah..." He sighs. "That is rather unfortunate, you see... he is the man that we need to catch."

You're getting shocked too many times in a day.

Stumbling back, you find the chair and blindly sink into it, head in your hands. "What- why?"

"Because," Thor gives you a sympathetic look, as if he knows what you're going through. "He has a plan to destroy the Earth."

Your heart sinks further as he explains the situation: the Tesseract, the Chitauri, Loki. Everything.

Eyes fluttering shut, you let out a deep, ragged breath.

"I am sorry, my lady." He puts a comforting hand on your shoulder. "I know how hard this must be for you."

"Do you?" You snap. "Do you really? Cause if you did, you wouldn't have come to me."

"I came because I knew you were one of the only people he truly cared for." Thor replies, and the sentence sends a shock through you. "And I know you feel the same."

"Wh-What?" You feel like you've been tasered, and you should know: that was just last year.

He smiles softly. "Do you not think I noticed? My own brother and one of my best colleagues: it was, to say the least, rather obvious."

_I knew you were one of the only people he truly cared for._

That sentence.

Those words.

"Come on," You decide, steely. "Five minutes to suit up and we're going off."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't like it." Steve announces.

Tony snorts.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" His eyes flicker to the so called Asgardian "God". He doesn't get why Cap just accepts their win.

"I don’t remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." He narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What’s your thing? Pilates?" Tony responds to Steve, and when he looks rather confused, explains, "It’s like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things. Y’know, doing time as a Cap-sicle."

The star-spangled man is silent for a moment, then comments, almost pettily: "Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there’s a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell you." Tony snorts at his... niceness.

Just as things are about to get all touchy-feely (sarcasm), a crack of thunder resonates and several bolts of lightning splits the sky. They might just believe that this is normal, except for one thing: among the normal white ones, some of the lightning is glowing hazily and changing colors every strike: red, blue, gold, green, purple. Almost like a laser show.

"Where’s this come from?" Natasha frowns and he mentally agrees with her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the prisoner- Loki- sit forwards, slightly horrified.

"What’s the matter? Scared of a little lightening?" Steve questions. Oh, look, the old man is finally cheeky.

Loki looks to the sky.

"I’m not overly fond of what follows."

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

Just as their prisoner spits out the last word, there's a crash and the quinjet shudders- followed by a second, smaller collision.

"Something's hit the quinjet."

Frowning, Tony looks up, and sees something that should be damn near impossible.

There are two figures on the ship- one a burly man with a cape and another shorter figure.

How could they have gotten up here?

The more amazing thing is the miracle clutched in the shorter one's hands: a ball of red-hot fire, licking at her hands but not quite burning them.

Romanov accelerates the jet and he pays no mind to Rogers, who's pulling up his cowl. Instead, he focuses on putting the helmet on and opening the ramp. He's going to find out who the hell the mystery guys are.

"What are you doing?" Captain America- cowl and all- shouts. He ignores him.

The ramp shudders as a figure lands on it: a caped, burly blond man. Then the other one appears- who seems to be floating down.

Her feet touch the floor.

He has just enough time to look over both of them and save them on the memory of his suit before he gets blasted back by some kind of hammer.

The girl that's accompanying the blond: he can see it's a girl now, illuminated by the lightning, her considerably short hair slicked back with grease. Her eyes are wide and colorful, a set of goggles dangling around her neck, and she's not exactly dressed in the typical superhero wear: a brown military jacket, opened at the front, revealing a white MIT tee and jeans, both stained with oil.

Her eyes scan over the passengers, stormy, then stop as she sees the prisoner.

"Loki?"

At the mention of his name, Loki swivels around- to get caught in the neck by the blond guy.

Before anyone can react, he leaps out of the plane.

* * *

You glare down to where Thor fell, huffing. You're  _done_ with his behavior. The only reason you fucking came was to see Loki, and where is he now? Probably getting beaten to a pulp by Thor.

"Now there’s that guy."  _Fucking_ Captain America  _himself_ stands a few feet away from you, talking to his comrades- a red haired woman and Tony Stark.

You're a fan of Tony Stark.

Oh. My. God.

"Another Asgardian?" The redhead woman says, again, not acknowledging your presence on the ship.

Captain, who's quite right, assumes, "That guy’s a friendly."

"Doesn’t matter. If he frees Loki, or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost."

Well, she's right.

Iron man begins walking to the edge of the ramp and that's when they notice you.

"Holy fuck!"

"Language, Stark." Captain America says his typical line.

Tony stares at you. "I have two questions. Firstly, who the hell are both of you, and secondly, are you male or female?"

You scowl. You know your hair's a little shorter than other girls, and you're a little worse for wear, but you didn't think you'd go  _that_ far.

"I'm _female."_  You clarify, rather insulted. "And I'm also their friends."

"Their?"

"Thor." Then hesitantly, you add, "And Loki."

Tony scoffs. "Why are you here?"

"To catch Loki."

"Then she's on our side," Captain America instructs, "But that's not important. Stark, we need a plan of attack."

Tony Stark scoffs, again. "I have a plan. Attack."

He drops out of the jet and you sigh, staring down. "Dumb."

"So, ma'am." Captain turns to you. "Are you here to help?"

"Yes." You nod, internally trying not to laugh at the way he said _ma'am_.

"Then suit up." He nods at you and walks over to the rack of parachutes, where he takes one. "We're a team for now, trying to catch that madman."

"I’d sit this one out, Cap." The woman looks back.

"I don't see how I can."

She sighs. "These guys come from legend, they’re basically Gods."

Captain America, with a straight face, says, "There’s only one God ma’am, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that."

"He's also my best friend." You stop him as he begins to swing the parachute on. "You won't need that with me around."

He doesn't question your antics- that you're thankful for. At least he trusts you enough to allow himself to potentially get flattened to a pancake.

"Hold." You command, holding out your hand. Looking a little uncomfortable, he takes it, and you feel the warmth of his hand pressed against your slightly hotter one. Together, you walk to the edge of the plane, to the edge of the ramp, where you're prepared to jump.

"Is there anything I can call you?"

You think back to your old days, when you weren't (Y/N) (L/N) the mechanic but  _you._

More specifically, what the kids used to call you.

"Call me Surtr." You say, a Cheshire grin on your lips.

Then the two of you jump.


	4. Chapter 4

As a  _boom_ resonated around the area, you brought the two of you down on the ground. The two of you touched down with a soft  _thump._

"I'll search the woods from above, how about you try from the ground." You suggested, barely out of breath.

Cap nodded. "Good idea. Let me know if you see anything."

"Kay," You saluted him, flicking two fingers from your forehead outwards. "Adios!"

Then you soared up in the air, leaving the poor soul probably both confused and lost about what was happening. Poor guy.

An eye out for Thor and Iron Man, you soared above the woods. Part of the reason you suggested that was true- because that would potentially help you find the others easier.

Truthfully, though? You only got away from Cap because you needed to do.

Reaching out, you closed your eyes and felt the heat energy radiating off everything. You had done this many times before, so you knew full well what he felt like. Two warm figures- that must be Thor and Tony Stark- another, rather close, running towards them- Captain America- and  _bingo._

What you sensed was the cold.

It was a freezing cold, the one that had always stuck out on your radar- an ice giant.

 _Your_ ice giant.

A small smile on your lips, you levitated yourself down to where you sensed the cold and touched down.

"You do realize there's no point on sneaking up-" Loki Laufeyson turned and his eyes widened. "Surtr? (Y/N)?"

"The one and only." You bowed, a smirk prominent on your face, and the two of you held gazes briefly before rushing towards each other. You threw your arms around him and buried your face into the crook of his neck, his hands landing on your hips as you were caught in an embrace.

The man you loved was back.

"Oh, princess." He stroked your hair and tore away from you to look at you up and down.

You examined his delighted face and suddenly felt a surge of anger. What right did he have to smile and grin at you? When he had a plan to conquer the world, when he left you crying and worrying for so long?

So, you slapped him.

"Ow!" He stared at you with disbelief and you scowled even further. He didn't know what he had done wrong?

"You- you worry me to death, leave me crying in Asgard, almost kill the All-Father, Thor's telling me you're trying to rule Earth, and now you're acting like nothing's wrong? You- you sly ferret!"

"Missed you too, princess." Loki grinned, and you shook your head, unable to contain a smile, as you reached up to press a kiss against his cheek.

You self-consciously slicked your hair back before commenting, "Good to see you not dead, Absolute Zero."

"Good to see you as bright-eyed as ever, Surtr." He raised an eyebrow then gestured to your clothes. "Fitting into civilian life?"

"I quit life in Asgard, actually," You informed him, "After you left. I'm a mechanic now."

He shook his head in mock disdainfulness. "And as unladylike as usual. Is your hair _shorter?"_

"I grew it about half an inch more, actually."

"The only thing that didn't change about your clothes are your goggles, princess."

"Yeah, well," You said, rather sarcastically, "I would be very safe without them, right? Totally wouldn't burn down my eyes."

"You also sound rather similar to that Iron Man now."

"Adjusted to Earth." Shaking your head. "At least people here aren't as judgmental as Asgardians. Remember when the adults used to say I was a boy?"

Loki's hand slid into yours. "More manlier than Thor himself."

You smiled. You knew full well you were supposed to be  _catching_ him, but you just couldn't bring yourself to do that.

Also, there was the simple fact that your first love was smiling at you and- believe it or not- holding your hand. And you couldn't bring yourself to capture him.

But you had to. For the greater good.

So unraveling your hand from his, you stepped away from him, and saw the hurt flash briefly across his eyes. "Loki-"

Thor, Odin even, the other Asgardians, they thought Loki was just a cruel, heartless man. To you, he was a funny guy, who just found it a bit hard to display his feelings.

"You're choosing them." He pointed down to the cliff, where to your horror you saw Iron Man and Thor fighting; "Over me?"

"I'm just trying to regulate the chaos, Loki!" You cried.

He scoffed. "Regulate the chaos, huh? You're born to make chaos, princess. You're _half fire giant!"_

"That doesn't mean anything!" Your voice shrunk at your secret. You had told no one but him of the fact that you were half fire giant, one of the vermin from Muspelheim.

"Oh, it means much more than you think."

"It's our heart that defines us." Daring to take a step closer, you cautiously placed your palm over his chest, right over his heart. "I can feel it beating. I know you have good in you."

"Yes, what a good heart _you_ have," He sneered, "Daughter of Surtr."

"Loki!" You shouted, tears in your eyes.

"You want to create balance? We can do that!" He spread his hands. "The daughter of fire and the son of ice- we can create perfect balance between the worlds, we can rule Midgard! Together!"

Shaking your head, you stepped away from him.

Loki must have sensed your fear- he hated making you angry or scared or sad- because he stepped forwards and with gentle movements cupped your face.

"(Y/N)." He whispered.

Your breath hitched in your throat at his fingers ghosted across your face. His breath fanned your face and you leaned closer.

Then a shockwave sent the two of you sprawling in opposite directions.


End file.
